


That time Bahorel was arrested..... again.

by Modern_Mizzie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 1832, Bahorel was arrested, Fights, Just Bahorel being a turd, No fluffy love, Other, Sorry guys, angry, moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Bahorel, arrest was on the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Bahorel was arrested..... again.

Drinking and Bahorel simply didn't mix (Not that it ever has). Long meetings, sitting in the corner, playing drinking games with Grantaire was a dangerous move. Poor Jehan had joined in with them a few hours ago, but he was now passed out drunk on the table, leaving Bahorel and Grantaire to their game. 

The rules of the game were rather simple. Whenever Enjolras spoke of either Patria or revolution, you would take a shot. 

It was around midnight when they finally packed up and there were many empty bottle left on the table, where Grantaire and Bahorel had been sitting all night. The two men left the bar and started to wander into the town. It was a few blocks from their shared house, that they ran into Montpanasse. 

"Oh look. Two gay drunkards." Montparnasse snickered and bumped Bahorel again, knowing that he would react. 

It was Grantaire who spoke up. "Bahorel, leave it. Causing trouble isn't smart for you."

But Bahorel ignored him and chose to bite back at Montparnasse, whilst Grantaire walked away. 

"What do you want, you rat?" barked the largest of the three. Bahorel was a solid, 6 foot 5, wall of muscle and rage. The idiot wasn't one to ever back down from a fight. It was within an instant, that Bahorel threw a punch and connected with Montparnasse's face. The weedy man was sent reeling backwards from the sheer force, before regaining his footing and rabbit punching Bahorel in the stomach multiple times. 

The problem was, Javert saw none of this. What he did see, however, was Bahorel punch Montparnasse in the face, and knock him out. It was a split second after that, that Bahorel was in cuffs and being dragged into Jail, practically unconscious.

When he finally rolled around and realised that he was stuck in jail and groaned. It had happened to him yet again. He vowed to himself that it would be the last time he would go drinking with Grantaire. Again.


End file.
